Chicago Staggs
Founded: 2011 Owner: Arthur Duncan Placement: Division III Championships: 0 Team OVR: 82 Strength: West Coast Offense Weakness: Pass Defense Head Coach: Mike Singletary Captain: QB Clyde Rashaad (2nd Year) 'Chicago Staggs' The Chicago Staggs stand as yet another proud member of the "Original 6 Club" of A11FL teams that also include the Brooklyn Beats, Bay Area Sea Lions , Vancouver Beavers , Washington Valor and Milwaukee Hounds. The Chicago Staggs, like most of the other original A11FL teams, were only made possible because of the city's surprisingly high approval rating from the A11FL Candidacy Poll. Entering the obvious territory of the NFL's legendary Chicago Bears franchise was a very risky move on paper. But as the ratings suggested, the residents of Chicago were willing to accept the Staggs. Tading happily announced the formation of the Chicago Staggs at the first league press conference on February 25, 2011, three days after the league's most recent update. He stated they hoped to one day be considered "The Bears' little brother", and followed up by saying the league was well aware the Bears would always rule Chicago by stating he "expected and hopes to see a ton of Bears jerseys at Staggs games.". Tading's comments did not go unnoticed by Bears majority owner Virgina Halas McCaskey, who tweeted later that day " The Chicago Bears will always be the team of Chicago. But a little brother named Stag sounds interesting...". Later that week, it was reported that the McCaskey family had purchased a minority stake in the Chicago Staggs, per the approval of league-appointed owner Arthur Duncan. He later tweeted he was excited to bring their big brother Bears a "shiny new Championship". Duncan's first legitimate action as owner was to appoint former UCLA offensive coordinator Mike Nolan as the team's first head coach. In his introductory press conference, he promised to "bring a title to Chicago within three years". Things progressed quietly for the Staggs for several months, as Nolan worked behind the scenes to bring in a quality staff while the other teams began to take shape. By the time the first ever A11FL Draft was conducted in May, Nolan felt he had the blueprint for a champion. The Staggs were awarded the 17th pick in the draft, which Nolan used on UCLA QB Harris Riley, a 20-year old sophomore who had passed the legal draft age just two days prior, making him the youngest player drafted in A11FL history to date, a record that still stands today. Three days later, the Staggs were announced to be competing in Division I, making them eligible to win a championship in the league's inaugural season. The Staggs took the field for the first time against the San Antonio Talons. The game was initially supposed to occur at Capitol Park in Washington D.C., but the game was moved to Soldier Field, the home of the Chicago Bears, as the game would be happening on a Thursday night, meaning it in no way interfered with the Bears' schedule. This game stood as the only one held in an NFL stadium, as Soldier Field stood filled with both curious fans and even a few Chicago Bears players. The Staggs defeated the San Antonio Talons 35-3, and the team finished the season at 9-6, but fell short of the Alpha Cup. Unfortunately, this would be the highlight of the Staggs term for a while, as the Staggs suffered back-to-back losing seasons in 2013 and 2014, as the once promising Harris Riley struggled in his second season, only to refuse to re-sign with the Staggs after his rookie contract had expired. Nolan failed to find a suitable replacement, and the Staggs finished 2014 a measly 3-12, falling all the way to Division III. After the season, the Staggs saw some major changes. First, Arthur Duncan bought out the McCaskey family's $10M stake in the team, making him the sole owner of the Staggs. Second, he fired both Mike Nolan and his entire coaching staff. Finally, he released a statement saying the Staggs were entering a "new era". Two weeks later, he announced the team's next head coach as former Chicago Bear and NFL Hall of Famer Mike Singletary. Singletary had not coached since his failed tenure with the San Francisco 49ers ended in 2009, a six year hiatus. Singletary made it clear that the Staggs would be following his team vision for success, and it started with the QB position. Throughout the Rookie Showcase and Combine, Staggs fans wondered what Singletary could be planning with the 7th pick in the draft, as the team showed no particular interest in any QB prospect despite the 2015 class containing several impact players at the position. Then, Singletary made a bold move at the 2015 A11FL Draft by selecting former Auburn QB Clyde Rashaad with the 6th pick, which surprised many people because Rashaad hadn't played since the 2013 season after leaving the team, with his only statement being Rashaad had proven in interviews to be "his kind of guy". With most of the league writing off the Staggs and labeling Rashaad an "instant bust", the team entered the 2015 season with little support. To the surprise of everyone, Rashaad had a good season, snagging Division III's Offensive Rookie of the Year Award for his exploits. The Staggs season would end there as they were eliminated by the eventual D-III champion London Royals in the first round. Despite this, Singletary remains confident his Staggs were the better team, stating the Staggs would "beat them in a best of three". Optimism aside, the Staggs look to build on their first good showing in three years behind their best looking QB situation in Clyde Rashaad. Will the Staggs improve entering their fifth year of existance and fourth of play? Or is overcoming a division led by the SaberCats, Tuskers and the red-hot VooDoo too much to expect in one year? 'Player Spotlight: Clyde Rashaad' Age: 23 Height: 6'3 Weight: 227 lbs. Position: QB A11FL Seasons: 1 Yrs Captain: 1 Awards: Division III Offensive Rookie of the Year (2015) Coming out of Trenton High School, Clyde Rashaad was a three star QB prospect with more than a few five-star problems. Throughout the first few months of his senior year of high school, Rashaad had been suffering from a serious shoulder injury he obtained during a team practice. He spent two weeks hiding his injury from his team, taking the normal workload at far less than 100%. But eventually, his injury was discovered, and he was promptly benched, unable to return until the last game of the season, where despite being partially injured he led his team back from a 17-point deficit to win the state championship, immediately raising his stock. Upon committing to Auburn, it was expected he was fully recovered from his previous injury, as his coaches saw no signs he was still struggling. He survived training camp, and stood third on the team's depth chart entering his freshman year. But an injury to the team's second-string QB led to Clyde moving up a spot, and a serious increase in reps from coaches as well as snaps in garbage time in several games, all while nursing his injuries. Rather than admitting he was less than 100%, he began taking an excess amount of painkillers to better withstand the physical toll the reps and training were taking on him. Before long, his "coping method" had developed into an addiction and his coaches began to pay close attention to him. It wasn't until he was found unconscious in his dorm room one night after practice that things came to a head. Coaches arrived to see him unconscious, as a teammate explained he'd had to restrain him after a mental breakdown caused him to lash out and attack him. He was immediately rushed to a nearby hospital, where his addiction was revealed in high blood tests for certain chemicals. He was kicked off the team that night, and indefinitely suspended from Auburn the next day until he completed an extensive rehab program. His mother took him off Auburn's registry two days later, and he voluntarily entered rehab until earning his release in early January 2015, nearly two years later. He registered for the 2015 A11FL Rookie Showcase over attempting to return to Auburn, a bold move in itself. He played well on several drives in the first half, finally fully healthy after nearly three years. He worked out for several teams, and finished 15th on Eric Russo's Top 20 Board. On draft night a few days later, to his surprise h e was drafted 6th by the Mike Singletary-led Chicago Staggs. Upon signing his rookie deal days later, he was placed on medical probation by Commissioner Jim Tading, and informed that based on his past, was required to take weekly drug tests for a two-year period. He accepted the terms, confident in his progress. He impressed throughout camp, and did well enough to be nominated as the Team Captain by Coach Singletary heading into the 2015 season. All year, he flashed the talent he hadn't been able to show since his junior year of high school, coming in second in passing yards in D-III, as well as winning the division's Offensive Rookie of the Year Award. Despite his efforts, the Staggs lost to the eventual D-III Champions the London Royals in the first round. Clyde Rashaad has fought to overcome many obstacles to get where he is now, the essential face of a franchise in desperate need of a leader. Is he ready to overcome this new obstacle known as Division III and guide Chicago to greatness?